


Sun Amy

by chanwooyah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwooyah/pseuds/chanwooyah
Summary: The story is written about them having a variety show on Jeju Island and a vacation when the upcoming tragic events happen one by one.Will they able to survive this tragedy or not?





	1. Chapter 1

After the jetlag from last night, Chanwoo and his teammates are ready to have a variety show at Jeju Island. His teammates go to the beach for the rehearsal. Everything is done with safety measures so that nobody will gonna hurt themselves when it starts. Inside the hotel, Chanwoo and Junhoe are going to take a bath.

"Chanwoo-yah, are you not done there yet?" Junhoe knocks on the bathroom door.

"I have to release my dizziness from the ride. You may join me here if you want." Chanwoo asks him for a soap from his bag and gives it to him. 

"No thanks! Just do it faster understand? We're already late." Junhoe wears his towel and brings soap to take bath.

The youngest pull him into the room and he is amazed by his behavior. "Why? You tell me to go fast so I pull you to be with me while taking our bath."

Meanwhile, his teammates are on the beach waiting.

"We're these two going up to? They're wasting their time inside." Donghyuk plays volleyball with his teammate Bobby. He spikes the ball and hits on his chest.

"Ouch! Don't hurt me silly! Come here I'll teach you a lesson." Bobby grabs Dongyuk to put him on the ground.

"Stop you two! I'm the oldest here. Let's just wait for them a little longer." Jinhwan fixing those things for an emergency. 

Yunhyeong helps him to clean up the mess inside the service van and throws them into the trash bin.

"Everyone knows but our fans think your the youngest in our group. By the way, I'm done cleaning those trash. What should we do about those guys?" Pointing at those two playing on the beach.

"No one's gonna get hurt Yunhyeong. You're such a bad boy." Hanbin their leader embraces Yunhyeong rough. He pokes his head.

"I am sorry, leader." He pushes Hanbin away. "I don't know that you're already there."

"We're having a show and at the same, let's have some fun here. I hope those two are done already."

"I think you have to bring them here. We don't like the staff to get mad at us any moment." Jinhwan tells Hanbin to get them outside.

"Okay, you just wait. I'll be here with them fast." He runs to scold them for their late coming.

"We're done already. Hyung! Are you blushing?" Chanwoo smiles at Junhoe who stare at his ever long. He looks at him directly. "Look at me not at mine!"

"I'm surprised you have that something majestic over there. But enough of that, we have to move immediately before the leader scolds us."

After they pack everything, they hurriedly go to the show but Hanbin sees them.

"You're taking too long for the show. There's not enough time left. Rush time!"

Suddenly when they are going outside, a news from the radio echoes at the hotel.

"Residents from the Jeju Island stay in your homes, there will be an incoming gigantic wave today. For those who are invited to shows and having time on a vacation, evacuate immediately. This island will be affected due to magnitude 9 which have been shown on Busan Region with thousands of casualties, missing and found dead. Be safe always. This is an immediate emergency!"

Too bad. All of the workers and the people are on their way to the show since none of them hear the news. 

"Where are those guys? They should've been here already." Jinhwan still inside of the van with Yunhyeong while Bobby rests on the sand beside Donghyuk.

"Who are they? A slowpoke person? They better go hurry here fast!" Bobby complains.

Donghyuk disagrees. "You don't want to be blamed by the leader again so stop complaining." Both of them stand up and shrugs the sand off.

After three of them heard the news, They're in a panic about their safety. "No one's here. It means they are in danger. I have to call someone." Hanbin dials the phone and calls Jinhwan.

"Hello, what took you guys so long? Hurry up the show has already started! They're all waiting for you!" Jinhwan scolds the leader but before he continues their argument, he responds. "Tell all the people there to leave immediately! Leave! There's an incoming wave today. Right now!" 

"Wait! I have to tell them immediately. I'm using a megaphone this time!" He holds the megaphone and gives them an emergency announcement. "I'm sorry to all of you anyone but we have to leave this place immediately! The wave's incoming!"

People notice the wave rushing to them. It's a gigantic wave. Screams and cries are being heard while they're running their lives.

"Why all of a sudden?" Bobby wonders why the people are running away.

"Look out! We have to run!" Donghyuk pulls Bobby to run away with him but they have been reached by the rupture.

"Close all windows and doors Yunhyeong!" Yunhyeong closes it immediately. Their van is waterproof and it floats above the water level.

"What about those three out there? We have to save them!"

Jinhwan responds, "No, We can't! There's nothing we can do!"

"Have mercy..." Chanwoo's in shock while he is watching the people screaming for help.

The water's going to get the level higher and higher but before it comes to wipe them also, Hanbin calls them.

He untangles the rope from what he has found at the side of the beach house for them to ride safely, A lifeboat. "Guys! There's a lifeboat here. Hurry up before all of us get drowned!"

Three of them ride on the lifeboat for a survival. The coming wave brings them to nowhere in direction. 

Junhoe holds Chanwoo to keep him safe from drowning. Both of them have water phobia so they are getting insane when it comes to this.

"I'm afraid we are going to die." He makes a remark that they are not going to survive this dangerous situation.

Hanbin tells them not to worry. They manage to hold on to each other to the boat. "No! We're not. We're staying here alive!"

Chanwoo sees the danger outcoming and tells them, "Look out! Duck!" They all lie to the boat holding whatever it clings to them tightly from the boat to avoid getting tossed out.

The boat they have ridden slams at the side of the houses. Every slam, they won't let go.

"Don't let yourself go! Hold on tight!" Hanbin tells them to not let go.

"I hope we have a house to stay!" Junhoe holds Chanwoo to him.

Until they reach the terrace which is on the third floor of the beach house.

"Here, we can stay here for a while until the rescue team arrives." They are pulling up the boat and puts them on the floor.

"What is happening with this place? I thought we're having a good time and then..." Chanwoo can't continue as he cries while hugging Junhoe.

"I don't know. I just want those guys to be safe." Junhoe feels confident that his teammates are alive and well

Whereas Hanbin tells him to face the reality that they are already dead. "It's impossible. With a wave that's gigantic. It comes unexpectedly to crash our vacation and those who live here. They're gone."

"Don't let me beat the sense out of you bastard!" Chanwoo stops Junhoe from punching the leader.

He tells them without him, they don't know how to survive. "It won't solve anything. He's right, maybe they are already dead. Maybe some of them are alive but we don't know. We're safe here but we have to find another home if the rescue team won't arrive here to save us."


	2. Fate J

With a bad weather condition follows, it starts raining strongly on this island as the flood continues to worsen. The three of them go inside the beach house to rest for a while. Moments later, Hanbin wakes up when he hears the voice outside. He immediately goes on the terrace to look who's calling. What he sees are those two guys waving inside the service van which have stick on the branches of a tree. It's Jinhwan and Yunhyeong who are screaming for help.

He taps the boys and they get up from their sleep. "Guys, wake up. It's Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. They need our help."

They go on the terrace and shouts at them.

Chanwoo feels relief when he sees those two are in good condition. "Thank goodness you're doing fine! You're lucky to be alive."

Jinhwan fully opens the window and responds. "Definitely! Thanks for our service van. It has floating device underneath."

There goes Yunhyeong too. "We're worried about you three but we don't expect you to find a place to stay safe!"

"How long have you been there? That tree gives you luck." Junho waves at them and raises his fist for victory.

Chanwoo hits his arm with that sarcasm he hears from him. "That's not funny Junhoe. Of course, they also went through like us."

"Sorry, Chanwoo-yah. My bad. I'm glad they're safe."  Junhoe scratches his head.

Hanbin tells them to do what he says to get everything they need and get them out. "Okay, you two there. Bring us first our life vests to help you pack those things out from inside the van."

Jinhwan opens the door. "Right away our leader. Yunhyeong, help me to find all life vests that you can. The rest goes to them."

Yunhyeong follows. "Do we have a rope to tie at the terrace? I also need bags for each of them for quick transfer."

"Wait! I place those somewhere. Yes! Here they are. Time to get everything done. We should wear gloves so that our hands won't get wounded when we hold the rope.

"I have put those life vests inside a bag. Hyung I have to go."

Jinhwan, however, looks worried about Yunhyeong safety. "I know you can do this. Be careful."

"I know Hyung. Kindly arrange those things inside and put them in those bags for us to get those without hassle. We'll be back after this."

"I get it. They're waiting for you. We better do this quick or else it will be a waste."

"Fighting!" He swims while carrying his bag to give it to them. They carry him up on the terrace after he reaches them.

"We're so proud of you. We don't know that you're that brave." Junhoe shakes his hand then he helps him take off his bag.

Hanbin founds something valuable when he opens the bag. "You have a rope. What a fortune. That's what we need to support our carry to this house." 

"You don't have to congratulate my bravery. I'm like this from the start, you know?" Yunhyeong laughs then put his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"Here's our life vest and also the gloves. Let's wear them." Chanwoo has been stopped by Junhoe.

"Why? You don't need my help?" He's crossing his arms indicate that his mad.

Hanbin concerns about his safety. "We don't like you to be in danger. Our youngest has to stay here for getting those things only."

"I understand. May I get this rope from you our leader to tie this on the terrace?" He allows him to take this and do it.

"Now all is done. We have to get the things only we need. Leave the heavy ones."

The three of them goes down from the terrace one by one. Chanwoo watches them on their way to the service van.

Hanbin tells them. "Hold this rope so we won't get separated."

"Right away Hanbin." Junhoe lets Yunhyeong get inside, he will be the first to receive to be pass to Chanwoo. 

"Hyung. Give me the bags."

Jinhwan passes the bag to him and later for the remainings when he goes back. "Here they are. Be careful not to let this go from your hands."

"Yes. It will be safe from our hands. I promise." Yunhyeong reaches the bags to Junhoe until it reaches to the youngest. The bags they have carried have been placed in the house finally.

Only one person who has to bring there who is Jinhwan. What happens is that the van suddenly moves and those branches start to break slowly. The impact makes Jinhwan slams his head on the window. The shards of glasses of the window give him dizziness and headache. He notices the back of his head starts to bleed continuously.

"Hyung! We're done already. Time to take you outta here. Hyung where are you?"

Yunhyeong goes back in the van finds at him why he doesn't respond from his call. He notices the blood spreading on the floor where it is from Jinhwan.

"No! It can't be! Where do I find those first aid kit and gauze?"

Jinhwan holds his hand to stop what he's doing. "Don't mind me. You've done a good job this time."

"I can't leave you like this. There it is finally!" He finds only the gauze and wraps it around Jinhwan's head to stop the bleeding.

"Hold on tight. We're done here. Don't give up." Jinhwan holds on Yunhyeong while he was being carried by him out of the van.

The branches of the tree finally break and the vehicle starts to be carried away by the flood. Lots of blood are a loss from Jinhwan. He's going to be unconscious too soon.

Yunhyeong keeps him awake to continue on going to the house. "Don't faint Hyung! We're almost there."

"I want to sleep. It's peaceful, isn't it?" Jinhwan smiles at him while he's stopping himself from going into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry Hyung. We're there to make you feel alright." Yunhyeong tears flow from his eyes as Jinhwan starts to run out of breath.

Junhoe and Hanbin finally go up to the terrace as they're waiting for those two to come here safely. Yet they notice the two of them are in danger.

Junhoe shouts at them worried. "Hurry up! You don't have to stay there for long. Look! Is Jinhwan asleep?"

The waves start to get on rage. Those flows make the rope won't support them anymore.

Jinhwan tells Yunhyeong to let him go, their weight can't hold any longer. "Yunhyeong. It's time to let me go for you to survive."

"You're selfish Hyung! I won't let you go! Our cutest Hyung is brave like me. No! I said no! Do you understand me?" He feels Jinhwan starting to release himself from him. He then quickly holds his hand to never let go.

"What are you doing Hyung? I said don't let go of us!" He cries in rage and let all his sadness flow to Jinhwan.

"Goodbye to all of you. I won't forget this vacation that we had. This will be always a grateful experience even I have to go." Jinhwan releases his hand from Yunhyeong by force and it ends up by the flows of the flood. 

"Nooooo! Why?! Whyyyyy?! Don't let go....." Yunhyeong looks down without energy. Those three are speechless for what they have witnessed.

Hanbin shouts at Jinhwan while crying. "Hyung! My beloved Hyung. Why would you let yourself go?"


	3. Fate Y

The body of the eldest no longer visible by the eyes of his team. Yunhyeong still speaking to him from far away. The three on the terrace grabs the rope to pull him closer as he won't respond anything they have told him. Suddenly the tree logs any size flows to him. 

"Yunhyeong, get out of there! Listen we won't lose you!" Chanwoo shouts at him while he's helping his team to save his life.

"We will talk about this later. You have to live. Spare life yourself! Don't do nothing!" Hanbin, holds the youngest for support.

"You've been through a lot. It hurts to lose someone important to us. But never give up!" Junhoe helping him to make things better.

"It's my fault! I lose my Hyung! I can't move on not on this day!" The logs getting nearer. His life is on its end.

He wipes off the water coming from the rain with his tears from his face. "Too late to save me, guys! It's no use!" He's going to release his hold on the rope.

"Hyung! Don't do it! We can still save you." Chanwoo cries while begging him to live. Yuhyeong holds the rope again.

"We're not leaving you. Not gonna let you go!" Junhoe helps them pull the rope immediately.

Yunhyeong finally reaches them. They're reaching their hands to pull him up out there. 

"Come on! Take my hand. You won't die!" Hanbin holds his hand but the log that huge with branches slams them.

They get separated by that impact. The one that has to be saved feels the excruciating pain from his upper body, a major injury that breaks his right arm which ends up limping and immobile. A loud screaming cry echoes everywhere. Broken ribs and dislocated right shoulder. He feels the heaviness of his body and he's going to get drowned. His still recognizable face and body left with bruises and cuts after what happened. A glimpse of despair comes right from his senses. Hopelessness shadows him with fear to get hurt again. Another log follows to hit him which gives him no strength left. When a death makes him be free from this agony he has, darkness starts to swallow his vision. Hands coming from his team lifts him up, however, his unconsciousness knocks him off. They comfort him while giving him first aid as he sleeps with a weak smile on his face.

He wakes up to the next day with the cooked instant noodle on the table beside him. His body was covered in bandages with a bag of ice on his face. 

"We're happy you're already awake. I'm sorry if that's our only breakfast for today?" Hanbin then helps him sit on the couch and gives him a spoonful of food. 

Chanwoo picks the fallen pack of an ice bag to put it on his face while he is eating. "Be strong Yunhyeong. You're going well when we bring you to the hospital."

"You have to be careful Chanwoo-yah. He's still not able to recover yet." Junhoe finds any cuts visible to cover with several gauzes.

"Lower your voice Junhoe. He's doing well okay. I'm sorry for you my youngest." He hugs him and kisses him on his cheek. When a pain strikes him. 

"Thank you, Hyung.  Just don't move too much. Your wounds are not healed yet." 

"Let me feed you again. Yunhyeong. The food is coming. Open your mouth." Yunhyeong receives again spoonful from the leader until the bowl is empty.

"What's with these clothes outside?" He shows them the clothes hanging on the terrace. "It's colored in red."

Junhoe tells him they try to revive him after he lost lots of blood. "We're trying to stop the bleeding from you and at the same time Chanwoo did a CPR for you to return alive."

"Aw! That's teamwork guys. You did well. By the way, Chanwoo's lips were soft. May you do it again for me Chanwoo?" Showing a kissing face to him.

Junhoe stops him from doing so. "You're going too far. He did that only to save you." 

The youngest blushes for his jealousy. "Such a sweet gentleman you are, Hyung. I apologize Yunhyeong but it won't ever happen again."

"It's okay Chanwoo. I'm just joking. I know you two are into each other." He looks at Junhoe's being shy about their relationship.

The sun rises as the flood starts to get low in water level slowly. They go with Yunhyeong to look at the surroundings. Where the roads begin to get visible again. It's a sunny day with no rain whatsoever. Hanbin, tells them to stay here until it's clear. The youngest find something in one of the rooms, it's a crutch for Yunhyeong. 

"Hey, guys! I found something for Yunhyeong!"

Junhoe finds another one. "Nice! There's two of them. Bring them to him."

"That's what he needs while we find any hospital to stay. He will get cured there." Hanbin supports the injured one for the crutch.

Yunhyeong feels sad since he lost Jinhwan from that incident. He looks down without saying anything with guilt. Chanwoo then comforts him and all of them give him a warm group hug.

"Our Hyung is in a better place right now. Maybe he has the reason why he let himself go. He wants to save you." 

"I hope so. He's still concern about me when I try to save him." Tears fall from his eyes."

Hanbin puts their things in one place when they're ready. Junhoe helps Yunhyeong back to the couch. The two guys come for a help.

Junhoe puts his hand on Hanbin's shoulder. "I want this to be over, leader. We have to find the rest of our team." 

He's holding Junhoe's hand after. "Sure, we may be able to find them somewhere on this island after we bring Yunhyeong to a hospital."

"I have to call our manager that we're here. I hope he's alive." Chanwoo dials the phone.

"What now?" Hanbin asks him if he receives an answer.

There's no signal due to out of connection from this island's rupture earlier.

Yunhyeong responds. "We have to go now! We can't stay here too long."

Hanbin asks him with concern. "Are you alright to walk? It will be a long journey."

"Yes, I'm ready." Chanwoo supports him while they all are going out with a lot of bags to bring except for the boat of course.

They carefully step down from the beach house since they're on the third floor. The place turns into a mess. Even when they go outside, the environment left into no good either. Only the place with no signs of the flood is the way to let them find a stable home. Hospital is what they have to go first since Yunhyeong has to be taken care off. Times have passed and a long tiring walk to a few miles by a team and still no hospital to be found. Those wounds start to bleed again continuously and a pain that Yunhyeong has felt before revives. He then coughs in blood to a vomit. Chanwoo gives him a bottle of mineral water from his bag to give his energy back. The team worries about him, the outcome of his final time can't be stopped. 

"I swear this will be the end of me. My life is finally over."

The youngest disagrees and he puts his head on his legs while combing his hair. "We're not giving up on you. I know there's a hospital nearby somewhere." Yunhyeong feels his tears like raindrops of a gloomy day. He holds his hands while his body turns into a pool of blood that colors him. Winds make him calm even when he coughs blood.

"I want this pain to end. I can't take this anymore. Let me be with you guys for the last time." Follows by an echo of cries to deal with his inevitable pain.

Junhoe doesn't like to look at his current state anymore. "I'm sorry. I have failed you Yunhyeong. I am very very sorry." He turns away to hug the leader.

However, Hanbin tells him to stand up like he's still giving him hope out of nowhere. "Yah! Stand up. We're only a few miles left to bring you safe. You're not going to die. Yah! We have to..."

Chanwoo stops his anger whether they go or not still Yunhyeong already accepts his fate to say goodbye. "Give him peace, Hanbin! He likes to rest." The leader pulls the dying body's hand but he receives a hard slap from Chanwoo. "Leave him alone! Let's stay here until all of this is done." He goes back into hugging Yunhyeong body while a sudden attack gives it the last call. 

Yunhyeong screams while crying. "I'm sorry, leader! I'm sorry to all of my team! I can't be with you! Sorry....... I!" He vomits again until he's going to drown in his own blood. The youngest pats his back and responds. "It's not your fault, Hyung. You're still the best in our team. No one's blaming you. We love you endlessly. Rest well, Yunhyeong."

A soft voice coming from him. "Goodbye. I love you guys..." He leans his head on Chanwoo's chest which means he's free. Hanbin bends on his knees and shouts in disappointment. Junhoe hugs Chanwoo as he cries when two of his team has passed away.


	4. Fate D

Minutes pass by after Yunhyeong's passing they prepare a boat made of branches of the broken trees and picks the most elegant flower to put around his lifeless body. He has clothes changed by the members and wipe off his blood as they want him to be clean when he arrives in the afterlife. They carefully push the boat until it lands on the river and slowly goes away. Hanbin tells them to move forward and find the remaining teammates alive. Chanwoo looks back again with sadness that he can't accept the end of the ones they loved. Junhoe cover the youngest's eyes and whispers him that the lifeless of their friend meets a peaceful living so he doesn't have to worry anymore. Another mile of walking, they notice a man with cuts and bruises, turns out to be Bobby. They immediately run to hug him tightly.

"Where have you been Bobby?" Hanbin wrestles him by his arm around his head.

"I'm not doing fine since I feel alone without you guys. This pain is nothing." Bobby scratches his head while smiling. "Your hugs are too tight. It hurts."

"Sorry, Bobby we're excited to see you again. Time to heal his wounds. Looks like it's nothing serious compared to Yunhyeong." Junhoe mistakenly mentions the member who's gone.

Chanwoo pokes his head and nods. "What are you doing Junhoe? Yes, He's with us before but not anymore."

Bobby hears the bad news of his life. "What about Jinhwan? Is he alive?" He clenches his fist and grits his teeth.

"Two of them are dead in horrible ways. Jinhwan's has been flowed by the flood. We're trying to save Yunhyeong by bringing him to a hospital but with no hope. He's finally free." Hanbin notices Bobby's behavior out of control. Junhoe stops him doing a light drop to give him at ease and he takes his hand while lifting him up.

Junhoe tells him. "Bobby, Calm down! There's nothing we can do." Bobby lets his emotion in control when he hugs him. This is the first time he cries since during performance, fan signs and any interviews, he was called the real man of the team.

Bobby is in denial as he taps Junhoe repeatedly. "It's not true. Tell me you're lying. We are complete, right guys? How come they went away?"

Chanwoo back hugs Bobby and whispers to his ear. "You're here with us and I am happy to have you back. Of course, even those two are not here anymore, they look at us from the light. All we have to do is to find the rest of the members so we can get out of here."

Bobby responds. "Is that so? Then we will try our best to let our team live during this situation. Are you with me guys?"

Hanbin answers him. "Yes, definitely. May I ask if you find any home to stay?" Bobby points to a direction where they see a fine home unaffected by the flood.

"Over there! I'm looking for you guys all along. Good thing I meet you here." He brings them to put down their things. Chanwoo and Junhoe take off their clothes while looking for a bathroom to clean themselves. 

He shows them the location of the bathroom. "Here guys! Have a refreshing moment. Hanbin, care to join them? You smell dirty like these guys."

Hanbin is treating Bobby with medication for his wounds to heal. "I don't want to become the third wheel. Let them have first." He tells the two guys to go inside.

"We're going to take a bath. Sorry for the inconvenience." Chanwoo places his hand on Junhoe's arm when they go in.

"You're next after we're done." Junhoe poses an aegyo.

Hanbin brushes his shoulder off from that cuteness. "Only Jinhwan will do that to me. Your soulmate may become jealous. Look at him."

Chanwoo stare at Junhoe indicates that he's being jealous. "I'm just doing it for him to be happy. No one wants to see him always make his world a depressing place."

The youngest pulls his ear. "I have to clean your dirty mind. The expert beside you will do the trick who is me by the way. You will love this."

Junhoe lifts him up like a princess. "You won't fool me. I'm always with you. Let's go." He kisses him passionately until they close the door of beauty in love.

Bobby looks at Hanbin's expression. He goes to pats his back. "Don't be sad. We don't know if he's definitely gone or not. Let's hope that he's been rescued. Put a smile on your face, will you?" He widens the leader's smile by his fingers. 

Hanbin puts his hand down and decides to put a smile on his face. "I can smile too. Is that okay?"

"Thumbs up man! You're doing great this time. Don't waste your handsomeness without a smile."

"We have to find Donghyuk. He is the only one left." Hanbin finishes treating Bobby.

"Let me help you since the two are taking their cleaning time. I'm going to knock the door" Bobby knocks, the answer follows.

"Who is it?" Chanwoo scrubs Junhoe's back.

"It's me, Bobby, stay in this home. We have to find the only one left on our team."

Junhoe responds when he turns to scrub the youngest's back. "Keep Donghyuk safe. We're doing fine here. Don't worry."

Hanbin follows when he opens the door. "Take care of yourselves guys and don't make things go hard, understand?"

Chanwoo screams like a girl in embarrassment while Junhoe hugs him to cover everything. "Yah! You better knock first! We're still here. Close it, please! Be careful outside, bring something to him."

"Here, cover yourselves." He puts two towels on the table. "We have to go."

They choose the things inside of the bags and puts it again in two of the new bags which Bobby shows him in this home.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Let's find him and out of this place immediately."

"Right away, our handsome leader."

"I'm not that handsome."

"I envy you."

"Why?"

Outside of their home, they start to compliment each other.

"I join only the variety show for the laughs especially the show called the ugly celebrities."

"You then regret it later on the Masked Singer when you revealed yourself in front of the audience."

"But you are pure than I am."

"You're wrong. There's no purity in this world. We have flaws remember? Even I the leader has many mistakes..."

Hanbin stops and turns back to wipe his tears. Bobby tells him there's nothing wrong with him. "We're proud of your leadership. You try your best to make this team alive. Not every leader can within yours. I swear."

He pushes him back. "But I lost two guys on our team. I will take responsibility for their death. Blame me! Bobby! You have the right to get mad at me!"

Bobby hugs him. When there's anything he can't do to save his members, he immediately takes those hits from the media to the papers. He gets scolded by the CEO every time one or two of his team make mistakes in choreography, the singing and the answers from the interview. 

Bobby disagrees with the leader's statement that what he thinks it's only a worthless effort but it's not. "You did well, leader. I believe there will be good news. Don't let yourself down. We're always here to listen to your complains so that we may be able to fix this together."

"Thank you, Bobby..."

When a painful scream echoes from the swamp where they get here. It's Donghyuk at last. He is being chased by three huge crocodiles.  

He kicks one of the predators. "Get away from me! Don't eat me! Help! Save me!"

Bobby and Hanbin pick some stones to throw at those creatures. Still, they are chasing the pitiful fellow. The aggressive one bites his left foot and cries follow from the top of his lungs. A repeatedly fierce bite finally breaks his bones and the flesh starts to rip from his foot. His left foot disconnects from his body. It's not over yet when the other break another one from his right hand. His right hand has vanished by their continuous eating. The water turns into a blood pool coming from his disconnected left foot and right hand. The remains of those who have been cut already have been a feast for the crocodiles.

A light of hope gives him his will to escape his fate when he gets to see his team with a flashlight on towards him. The tears of joy and excitement make him feel safe.  "Guys, thank goodness you're here. I'm in danger. I don't want to die. Noooo!" He crawls with his life to land outside the shore when the three of those crocodiles pull him back. 

Bobby notices the valuable thing in his pocket which is the handgun. He got it from the dead policeman after he woke up lying on the road in front of the headquarters. "Go away freaks! Nobody's gonna hurt our Donghyuk!" Bobby points his gun at the crocodiles and shoots them until they run away with wounds. Donghyuk gets tired and has a relief after the danger is over. One thing the problem he has, himself being damaged. Hanbin lifts him out of the swamp.

Donghyuk smiles at them until he's turning unconscious. "You're my hero...."

Hanbin is in panic, he taps Donghyuk's face. "Wake up Donghyuk! Don't give up!" His damaged body bleeds lots amount of blood. He lies him for a while. Taking off his t-shirt and also theirs too for tightening the damaged ones to stop the bleeding. Donghyuk breathes heavily with the tolerance of his pain.

Bobby comforts him and wipes his sweats. Taking out his trauma from that incident. "You'll be fine! Stay alive buddy!"

"Understand, Hyung." He keeps his eyes open to avoid being sleepy.

They finally go back to their home where the two of his team waiting outside. Chanwoo lifts Donghyuk carefully from Hanbin to the bed.

Junhoe tells them he has to prepare for his medication, "I have to do something for Donghyuk to have a quick recovery. Chanwoo-yah you have to disinfect him first." He goes to get a tool from one of their bags when they bring first aid kit for the damaged member.

"How did he turn something into this? Did someone hurt him?" Chanwoo wipes him clean from the stain of his blood.

"He was being chased by three crocodiles. We saved him." Hanbin tells him about Donghyuk's situation when they found him.

He pours the clean cloth in a wash basin mix with water and disinfectant, squeezes them out then pats on his wounds like he did when Yunhyeong was in danger too. Donghyuk bites the youngest shirt while he screams in excruciating pain. "It's okay, Hyung. Anything's fine. It will be over. Endure one more time." 

Before he puts it on his disconnected left foot. "Noooo! Please, just wait a moment, okay? Let me breathe first." They wait until he signs for a go.

Chanwoo does the conclusion for him to endure before it's done. "It hurts! Stop, I'm done!" But minutes later, they keep on bleeding. 

"What do we do?" Bobby worries about Donghyuk's condition. 

"Never lose hope." Junhoe brings something flat material. A metal that looks like a spatula but turns red when it got heated from the fire for a long time.

Hanbin notices Donghyuk ready to go out from his bed and he pulls him back,"Guys, Hold him still! Donghyuk endure it, okay?" He tells his team to never let him go as the metal puts on the damaged area of his body. "Here it goes, cover your eyes buddy. It will be quick."

 "No! No! I can't live with this." He cries and desperate to escape from the treatment. 

Another one follows which is on his disconnected left foot after his right hand being treated. "Here's the last one. Do what I say."

"I'm sorry guys... but.." He moving in any direction by the pain he received. It's already done.

"Whew! You are a brave soldier. Aren't you buddy?" Junhoe laughs at him like it's nothing.

Chanwoo tells him to back off. "Well then. Prepare a dinner for us. Your atmosphere today makes me sick."

Junhoe responds. "I'm sorry darling. I'll be careful next time." He closes the door.

"That jerk! I gonna kick his butt right after I recover." Donghyuk receives a kiss from Bobby. It makes him calm his senses.

"Don't start a fight buddy. He's only joking. No personal matters."

"Fine! He kinda turns into psychopath though. I want to have a time for you this moment, would that be okay for you? Just the two of us?" He begs him while showing an aegyo. 

Bobby blushes and agrees with him. "Guys, I'm sorry for having you stay in this room with him but you have to go downstairs. We're gonna talk." He slowly pushes them outside.

Hanbin responds, "Okay, we will call you when the dinner's ready. I'll bring you dinner to eat with him."

"Of course, I will do this for my buddy. He's cute anyway."

"Aish! I know. See you later. I sense a romantic moment."

"Just go you Saesang!"

"Yes, captain!" He then closes the door.

"I feel a heartbeat when you carry me. No! I mean ever since we first met during pre-debut days when the contest started." Donghyuk holds Bobby's hand and presses it lightly. Bobby kisses his hand follow by combing his hair.

"We feel both the same way. I thought you don't like me at first but with your confession, I feel accepted to have a relationship with you." They start to exchange kisses. Hugs that won't let them go. A spirit of true love has come to release their feelings to each other not just buddies but lovers. 

"What are they doing to make a noise like that?" Junhoe wants to take a peek.

Chanwoo stops him. "Let them be. They won't get hurt by themselves anyway." He comments while eating the food made by Junhoe. "You're good at cooking. You'll be my great wife to the future."

"Thank you, Chanwoo-yah. There's more than that I can do for you." He wipes Chanwoo using a tissue paper. As they get closer to a kiss. Hanbin stops them from doing so.

"Enough you guys! We don't want any distraction. Get a room later." He slams the table and he's getting out of appetite.

"We're sorry. Did you miss Jinhwan?" Chanwoo asks him when he holds his hand. A concern that shots the leader's heart. 

"Yes, I do miss him but he's gone."

"We're not sure about that," Junhoe responds while feeding the youngest.

"I don't think he survives after the tragedy."

"Trust me. He'll be fine somewhere." Chanwoo hugs him and lets him finish his meal with them.

Minutes later, the leader brings the dinner to the two inside the room. He knocks the door first as he was told by Chanwoo for that.

"The dinner is here guys!"

Bobby goes to open the door. "Okay, Here I come!" He receives the food. "Looks delicious. Here buddy, have a bite." Donghyuk opens his mouth and to his amaze, the food is definitely. 

"Feed me, honey? Please?" He points his fingers to his mouth.

"Here I come, darling!" Bobby feeds Donghyuk until the plate is clean.

Chanwoo brings bandages and goes inside the room with Junhoe, "Woah! You have clean this area and the sheets are nice too." He claps in surprise as he wraps bandages around his affected areas.

"His definitely a housewife after all." Junhoe hugs Chanwoo to his side. "Donghyuk don't get mad at me. I'm just treating you to make you feel better."

Donghyuk approves his reasoning. "I know. Bobby tells me it's for me to get treatment quickly. Peace Yow!"

"I want to sleep anyway. Goodnight guys." 

Bobby gives the plates and glasses back to the leader. Hanbin asks. "Why me?"

"Leader deals responsibilities you said to me earlier. Wash it clean." The leader stomps on the floor.

He responds leader's complaining. "You don't want to smell bad when Jinhwan sees you."

They all laugh at his childish manner. Chanwoo tells him. "We're sleepy too leader. Let us have some moments while you're doing your job." He ruffles his hair.

The three goes outside the room while Bobby closes it.

Junhoe follows. "Don't be mad at us. Allow us to command this night. I hope you understand."

"Understand, Hyung." Hanbin sarcastically smiles at them. He hates it when people teach him to become better.

"Goodnight, Hyung. Sleep well." Chanwoo goes inside and Junhoe closes the door.

"It's only this time. But I like it. I miss Jinhwan." Hanbin does a general cleaning when he finds guns in the basement.

"Yes, this should blast those monsters outside." He brings them and puts beside the bags just in case the crocodiles find this place. He takes a bath and goes to sleep after.

The next morning, Hanbin feels a loud sound from the door. He opens the windows. A fear contacts into his body. There are countless crocodiles coming to their house. Well, they're lucky to have shotguns. His team hears a call from him to prepare for an attack. All of them gets their guns except for Donghyuk. Bobby then gives the gun to him for protection.

Bobby asks him to make sure he knows how to use a gun. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, buddy! Thank you for giving this to protect me."

"You're welcome. I don't know how to use this. Sorry. Ride on my back to carry you with me."

"I'm too heavy for you. I'm doing fine."

"Don't be selfish. Let's go."

The two go downstairs. Bobby shows his team the exit door. "Follow me. I show you the exit."

"Thank you, Bobby. You're awesome!" Chanwoo shows a thumbs up. The team carries their bags to go outside.

"My pleasure guys!"

They are running while shooting the chasing crocodiles. Junhoe finds one bicycle and two bicycles with sidecars for them to not get tired of walking.

"At last, we find something fit for us. Go for an adventure." They ride their bicycles. In one of the bicycle with sidecar Bobby serves as a driver while Donghyuk is a passenger.

"Hold on tight, buddy. This will be an adventure we'll never miss. We can't be chased by those monsters anymore."

Donghyuk high-fives Bobby in amazement. "On the way we go!"

A bridge gets visible in their eyes. Hanbin, has a plan. "We have to go there fast. Junhoe the bag that you have has a machete inside. You have to cut the end of the rope after we cross this bridge."

Junhoe finds it. "Yes, I have it here. I won't let them cross the bridge."

The team finally crosses the bridge and by the other side, Junhoe gets the machete from the bag and cuts the rope repeatedly. The crocodiles are crossing the bridge. He cuts but he can't strike a blow to cut from the other side. He falls down and taking his breath. 

Junhoe complains. "I'm exhausted guys. Can we leave this bridge already?"

Bobby gets it from him. "Give it to me. I'll do it!"

Donghyuk cheers him. "Oppa! You're handsome. You can do this! Do it for us Oppa! Saranghae!"

Chanwoo follows. "Hyung, You can beat them! Fighting!"

With his few blows, the rope finally snaps as the bridge falls down, the crocodiles meet their doom. 

"We finally did it! Thanks, guys. Heroes indeed champions." Hanbin places his hands to Bobby and Junhoe.

With their bicycles, things would get easy for them to find a home to stay. They're going on a cliff road. Unfortunately, a landslide meets them. His team is able to surpass this but the complication of one of the team, it would be impossible. Bobby doesn't want Donghyuk to get hurt while driving. Before it happens, they drive it as fast as they can while the two of them argues leaving them behind.

"Take this with you. I don't want to become a burden to our team."

"Don't be silly. You're going with me."

"Go with them now!"

"What about us? I can't live without you."

"I love you buddy but it's time to say goodbye." 

"I love you too." Bobby is climbing with his bag at the big rocks and looks at him again.

"Go!" He shows a flying kiss.

"Forgive me, buddy." Donghyuk alone with no one to get help.

"Yah! Where's Donghyuk?" Hanbin confronts Bobby.

"He said I have to leave him for good." 

"He will find a way." Bobby sadly can't take Junhoe's statement. 

"Don't take it too far Junhoe!" He grips his shirt and ready to punch his face.

Hanbin stops him. "There's no use for fighting over this matter. I hope that someone would save him."

They continue to walk on their journey to find a home without Donghyuk.


End file.
